Faces to Remember
by ElementalPrincessZoxi26
Summary: Anastasia Romanov is the newest clone at the school. Meanwhile, certain countries learn about this school and its students and they"ll do whatever it takes to protect them. OC-Anastasia. Sorry for the crappy summary. Oh and a surprise Anastasia pairing.


"Good Morning class," The teacher greeted.

"Good morning," The class of clones greeted in reply.

"Today we have a new student."

A low murmur began to overtake the class. A girl with long reddish orange hair, which was put up in two pigtails, walked into the room, wearing a uniform of course, and walked to the front of the room. Everyone stopped and stared at the new clone.

"Please introduce yourself," The teacher stated.

"hello, my name is Anastasia Romanov," Anastasia greeted with a smile.

"Well, it seems we have a seat in the back by Freud, so please take your seat."

Anastasia walked to the back of the classroom and sat in the desk next to Sigmund Freud. Freud looked over at Anastasia with his usual curious look. Anastasia kept her eyes forward and paid no attention to Freud.

"Hm interesting," Freud thought to himself as he turned his attention back to the front of the room, but keeping a mental ear out for Anastasia.

Lunchtime was upon the school. Anastasia stood in the center of the cafeteria with a tray of food in her hand. She scanned over the tables, looking for an empty table. Freud stood up from his table and waved her down.

"Anastasia over here," Freud called her.

Anastasia directed her attention to him and walked over to his table. She sat down, her delicate body slender compared to the chair. She looked at all the people at the table and directed her eyes to Freud. With the gently look he held within his eyes, Anastasia gained the courage to introduce herself.

"Hello, my name is Anastasia Romanov," Anastasia introduced with a royal tone.

"hey," Napoleon greeted, "I'm Napoleon Bonaparte."

"I'm Shiro Kamiya ," Shiro greeted, "So are you enjoying your first day here?"

"yes, everyone seems very nice, even though I have not met everyone yet."

"Eh, some people here just aren't social," Napoleon stated.

The rest of the meal was spent talking about a variety of things. When the time came for Anastasia to go dump her tray, Freud stopped her.

"Wait," Freud shouted as he stood.

"What's wrong Freud," Anastasia asked.

"Um…. Nothing sorry."

Anastasia walked away from the group. As Freud sat down he felt the stares of his friends pierce him like a dagger.

"Why'd you do that Freud," Napoleon asked.

Just at that moment, Freud diverted his eyes toward the exit to the cafeteria, which caused both of his friends to do the same. They all saw Rasputin leaving the cafeteria. They all then looked back at each other.

"Oh," Napoleon simple said.

"yeah," Freud replied.

"I don't get it," Shiro stated.

Both of them looked at him with a combined look of shock and utter confusion.

"You don't know why I didn't let Anastasia Romanov see Rasputin," Freud asked slowly.

"Um yeah," Shiro replied.

"Lets just say that if those two saw each other that she would try to kill him," Napoleon stated.

"Oh that bad huh," Shiro asked.

"Well technically it's a lot worse than that, but that's the basic explanation," Freud sighed.

"So all we have to do to keep that from happening is make sure those two don't see each other?"

"yep."

Shiro and Napoleon had just arrived to sparring class in full sparring gear. As they entered they saw that Mozart, one of the best fencers there, was about to spar with one of the other students. They couldn't tell who because they wore their helmet. Their match seemed to spark amusement from the others, for they all gathered around and watched.

"What's going on," Napoleon asked.

"This guy just came in here and asked who the best fencer was in the class," Another student stated.

"That would be Mozart," Shiro replied.

"Yeah and he just walked right up to Mozart and said 'I challenge you'," The boy finished, "They're in for a big surprise."

The fencing match began when Mozart lunged forward toward the full armored person. They blocked his fierce attack with what looked like a simple move. The person took advantage of Mozart's current position and tried to land a blow. However, Mozart saw this and blocked the attack. The battle continued like this for what seemed like hours. Mozart once again went for a difficult point, but the person used his own momentum against him and moved causing him to fall to the ground. Mozart one of his feet to kick the person to the ground. Their helmet was knocked off as they fell. Mozart stood up, his sword in his hand, and walked over to his opponent. They stood up, with their back facing him.

"You fight well," Mozart breathlessly commented.

"Thanks," Anastasia replied as she turned to face Mozart.

"You're…. You're…"

"A girl? Yeah. The girl's fencing class ran out of uniforms so I just took one of the guys and joined the male class."

"I must admit that you have excellent skill, but I don't know your name. So would you mind telling me your name so I can complement you properly?"

"This is bad," Napoleon whispered to Shiro.

"Why," Shiro replied.

"Look who's just over there."

Napoleon pointed his finger to a corner close to where Mozart was standing. Shiro saw that Rasputin was standing in the shadows, grinning all the while. Thankfully, Anastasia had not seen him yet.

"I am Anastasia Romanov," Anastasia proudly stated, "now please excuse me, but I must leave."

As soon as she left the room, a soft chuckle escaped from Rasputin's lips. Freud glanced over at him, being he was the only one that heard the chuckle.

Meanwhile in America, a certain country was pacing back in forth in the living room of his house. While America paced, England sat on the couch watching him pace.

"You call me all the way out here, yet you refuse to tell me what is wrong," England sighed.

"Didn't you hear," America exclaimed, his tone not composed as it usually was.

"No, if I had heard what was wrong, I wouldn't have asked!"

"The president of the United States was assassinated…"

"So?"

"It was John F. Kennedy!"

"Wait wasn't he assassinated in the 1960's?"

"Yes, but according to the news a clone of him was killed just a few days ago."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but I want to find the people who created him and ask them why they did recreate him."

"If he was cloned, then I wonder who else has been cloned…"

"Don't know… We need a private eye or detective or something to go investigate!"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks England… I mean God knows who else they have cloned… WHAT IF YOUR NOT REALLY ENGLAND, BUT A CLONE OF HIM?"

"Ah that's America for you," Arthur thought as he exited the room.


End file.
